<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A fancy night by VanillaKiss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977253">A fancy night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaKiss/pseuds/VanillaKiss'>VanillaKiss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BTOB</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:55:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaKiss/pseuds/VanillaKiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, there was a boy, hiding on a big tree, waiting for the guards to finally leave, so he could get in the castle through the window. </p><p>As you can see, that’s not really how those famous fairy tales start.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Ilhoon/Yook Sungjae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A fancy night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for day2 of iljaeweekaugust20</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Once upon a time, there was a boy, hiding on a big tree, waiting for the guards to finally leave, so he could get in the castle through the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As you can see, that’s not really how those famous fairy tales start. There should have been an innocent maiden, living in poverty, or some terrible curse and a lot of magic. However, in this story - maybe unfortunately to some - there isn’t any of those. It’s about a boy who read too many fairy tales and thought: “yeah, maybe sneaking in to the ball wouldn’t be a bad idea, actually, it may lead to something magical.” By magical, he meant somehow meeting with a wealthy boy or girl, falling in love, so he doesn’t have to live with his unbearable family. You know, just how those fairy tales are.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ball had already started, the castle and the garden were full of people in fancy clothes. Ilhoon, that was the name of our main character, could just hope no one would notice that he wasn’t one of them. He wasn’t a prince or an earl, just a merchant’s only son. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the guards disappeared, he jumped in, hitting against another person.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, that hurt,” he murmured and looked down. He was sitting on a boy around his age. “Hi,” he nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” the other boy groaned. “What are you doing? Who are you anyway?” he asked squirming under Ilhoon. “Can you please get off of me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yeah, sorry,” Ilhoon stood up embarrassed. “Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you?” The boy stood up as well, and fixed his clothes. “This is the first time I see you here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you know, haha,” Ilhoon scratched the back of his head. “Yeah, my family didn’t want me to come along so I missed every ball so far. But now they let me, so here I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other boy examined him suspiciously but didn’t comment on that. “Come, the ball is downstairs.” He frowned. “Wait, why were you here anyway? Wait,” he looked out of the window. “Did you jump from there?” He pointed to the tree. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ilhoon nodded. “It’s a long story, you see. There is this girl I try to avoid so… Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sungjae blinked hard. “Okay, if you say so,” he sighed. “Where is she? We can go out from one of the secret corridors and you don’t have to meet her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha-” Ilhoon felt guilty. He didn’t want to lie to this kind stranger. “You’re so nice.” Then he realized something. “Did you say secret corridor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you know about…” his voice died down. “Oh my god, you’re the prince?” he whispered. “Prince Sungjae?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other boy started laughing. “I thought you know. Weren’t you supposed to know if you’re really one of these guests’ son?” He wiped down his tears. “Sorry, it’s just so funny.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ilhoon stared at him dumbfounded. This was the first time he was this close to the prince. He only met him once, when the prince was younger and decided to go to the market personally with at least thirty guards and twenty knights. Ilhoon couldn't remember how the prince looked like.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t ask you who you are. Well, probably I should because you could be someone dangerous.” He narrowed his eyes. “Wait, you’re not, right? If you’re an enemy then I shall call the guards immediately and you will spend the rest of your life in prison.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, sounds better than the execution,” Ilhoon shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now let’s stop for a minute. It’s nothing important, I just want to remind you all that this is still a fairy tale. Yeah, I know, it doesn’t really sound one, but it is. And just to turn this more into a fairy tale, let’s include some magic. I know I said there wasn’t any magic in this, but we need it. That’ll do it, I guess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come,” Sungjae grabbed Ilhoon’s hand. “I know how we could test you,” he said and pulled the boy with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stopped in front of a mirror at the end of the corridor. It was huge and the surface was somehow blurry. It didn’t seem like a normal mirror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stand here,” he pointed at an X which was painted in front of the mirror. “It can tell us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ilhoon stood there, confused, and stared at their reflection. He waited for… Well, he didn’t know what he was waiting for. Something to happen? The mirror to say something? Maybe some sparkle in the air?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mirror, Mirror on the wall, tell us if he’s lying or not,” Sungjae said proudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And the rhyme? Shouldn't you say it like that?” Ilhoon asked, not impressed at all. “Will it even answer us like this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will,” he deep voice answered. Ilhoon turned to the mirror, eyes wide, lips forming an o. “He isn’t lying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait a minute,” Ilhoon said. “Does it even know what do you mean? I mean, does he know what I could be lying about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It knows,” Sungjae nodded and leaned closer to Ilhoon. “Or at least that’s what I was told.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard you, young man,” said the mirror. “And I know many things. A lot more than you think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for your kindness,” Sungjae bowed, and grabbed Ilhoon’s hand. “Now come!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They ran down the stairs into the ballroom. Ilhoon gasped, seeing all those nicely dressed people. Some were dancing to the nice melody the musicians were playing, some were talking. Ilhoon had never seen anything like that before. It was such an amazing sight, something he would never forget.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s dance,” Sungjae said, smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And they did. For hours. Ilhoon noticed those jealous and curious eyes that were watching them while they were dancing. He even overheard some conversations accidentally. Everyone wanted to know who he was. Was he a prince? The fiancé of Sungjae? If yes, when will the king announce the engagement?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though he heard these conversations, he couldn’t really pay attention to anything around them. His mind was full of Sungjae. They talked without any pause throughout the dances and Ilhoon noticed how he slowly fell for the prince. Sungjae was easy to talk to, he was kind, passionate about the things he liked, and someone who wanted a better world. That’s why he studied a lot, so he’d be prepared once he became the king.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But just like any other fairy tale, there needs to be some drama in this one too. We can't get that happy ending without some angst, you know. And this drama couldn’t be anything else, just the stepsisters who noticed Ilhoon and started screaming. It happened at the worst moment. Sungjae and Ilhoon were about to kiss, standing on the balcony. The girls were angry at Ilhoon because he shouldn’t have been there. It was their night to find themselves a fiancé, possibly some nobleman. And Ilhoon just sneaked in and made the prince fall for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ran away immediately, not turning back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And a month passed just like that. Don’t ask me why, this is just how the story goes. If anyone is curious, Ilhoon couldn't forget about Sungjae. All he could think of was the other boy and it made him feel terrible. He knew he couldn’t be together with the prince. However, Sungjae thought it otherwise. A few days after the ball, the prince announced that he found the one he wanted to marry, but this person disappeared from the ball and he couldn’t find him since then. Ilhoon knew it was him but he couldn’t tell it to anyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One day, as he was walking on the street, going to the market, someone started walking with him. When he turned toward that someone, his heart almost stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I found you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you didn’t,” Ilhoon turned around and started walking toward their house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I did,” Sungjae ran after him, laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m probably someone else, sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s you. I danced with you.” When he reached Ilhoon, he stopped before him, not letting the other boy pass by him. “We almost kissed, and you want to tell me it wasn’t you? I thought it meant something for you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For me too?” Ilhoon raised his eyebrows. “You mean it meant something for you?” He couldn’t believe his ears. “Don’t you have to marry someone more royal? Like a princess or a prince?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s what the court, especially my father expects from me, but it’s my choice,” he shrugged. “So let’s get married!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>